


Shifting

by kittymills



Series: Sheith Snippets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends With Benefits AU, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, emotional sheith, fuck i hate tagging i never know what to put, hints of bottom shiro, pining shiro, post sex realizations, sappy sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Shiro and Keith are known to work off some after battle adrenaline in the bedroom... but this time it's different.ORWhat if Keith and Shiro are Friends With Benefits who pine for each other... and the lions decide to give things a nudge?





	Shifting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this one came from... I couldn't sleep.

They were panting so hard neither of them could speak.  It was just warm breath and sweat soaked foreheads in the dark and the faint rustle of the sheets when Keith rolled off him and collapsed with shuddering limbs alongside him.  The air felt heavy.  Solid with the weight of something important, a realisation too fleeting for him to grasp.  It slipped out of his hands and he was left with nothing by a faint sense of confusion as he listened to Keith’s breath and missed his warmth even though he was only an inch away.

Shiro stared up at the ceiling, imagining he could see shapes moving in the darkness.  There was nothing there but the smooth lines of his quarters in the Castle of Lions but as the breath shuddered in his chest, he swore he could see the universe shifting. 

It felt heavy, but peculiar in a way that made his bones turn to quicksilver even as his heart thudded against his rib cage as though it wanted to escape him. He felt it then. The click, the shifting of his world going back onto its axis, the settling of peace into every fibre of his being. He realised then what it was… what that strange sensation that curled its tendrils around him and made him want to smile and cry all at once.  

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Keith’s voice was soft, breathless.

Shiro could hear it in Keith’s tone, the faint sense of wonder and the air rushed from his chest. Even in the dark he felt almost light headed, his head and his heart spinning with a million thoughts. Keith shifted beside him, his heat flowing over Shiro as his lips slid over his mouth in the sweetest of tender kisses and Shiro turned into it greedily. It was a far cry from their hard and furious love making of only moments earlier and Shiro’s body still ached sweetly from Keith’s possession.

He searched for his own voice, his speech thick with an emotion he hadn’t been expecting.  Keith’s hand trailed over his jaw.

“I thought… I thought I needed to keep you at a distance.  To keep you safe…”

Keith shifted closer and Shiro turned, one leg hooking over the other man’s hips and drawing him tightly against him. Sticky come from his earlier climax dribbled down his belly but he didn’t care, groping in the dark with his lips for the hard line of Keith’s collarbone as he choked out the words.  “Maybe I was wrong.  Maybe we’re stronger together.”

Time ticked over, and Keith didn’t speak for a while. He couldn’t have, his lips were busy searching out Shiro’s, starting tentative before turning possessive.  It was almost as though he was probing for something, testing the waters with the flow and ebb of his passion, throwing out a challenge that Shiro met with every breath.  Shiro went with him, keeping pace and opening up, demanding possession even as he was possessed and as his desire grew slowly, a steady burn low in his gut, the emotion swirled in his chest.  He’d almost lost this, almost never knew the way Keith felt wrapped around him, inside him – the Galra, the druids and then Keith prepared to slam his ship into a particle barrier to save them.  How many more chances were they going to get?

Without realising it, Shiro’s short nails began to dig into the skin of Keith’s shoulders, skimming over the scar left behind from the Blade of Marmora trials.  Keith rolled them on the sheets, showing a strength that belied his smaller stature.  Maybe it was the strength of his passion that was sustaining him because Shiro was downing.  Just when he thought he would lose himself, Keith pulled back, hovering over Shiro, his gaze intense and the slightest quiver in his limbs.

“Shiro-“

It almost hurt to hear the tortured note in Keith’s voice as he looked down at Shiro. His dark brows were furrowed above violet eyes that gave Shiro the glimpse into his soul that told him he wasn’t alone. It was affecting both of them. Confusing both of them. There was something else too, a fleeting heartbeat of fear there, and he sympathised.

He brushed his knuckles down the side of Keith’s jaw, and an energy they couldn’t name swirled around them before slipping into the same familiar song they’d always had. It was effortless and smooth, each note filling the spaces left by the other until the force was its own entity.  Powerful, smooth.  Solid.

Shiro lifted his chin, refusing to look away from Keith’s gaze.  He knew what he saw in Keith’s eyes was reflected in his own.  It frightened him and thrilled him at the same time.

“Do… do you feel that?” Keith’s eyes widened and then a heartbeat later, Shiro understood what Keith meant.  His mind flashed with images, Red and Black and deep in the far recesses, he felt a rumbling purr and he smiled.

“Guess that mean’s they approve,” he chuckled softly.  He felt light then, buoyed up by the joy of loving… and being loved in return.


End file.
